Ask Vaudeville
Ask Vaudeville is something of an anomaly, being a spin-off of a spin-off featuring a fan-pony who technically isn't a fan pony. Confused yet? Good. Premise A cartoon character answers reader's questions with varying levels of sarcasm. Truly the most original concept of our time! The blog largely focuses on oldschool Vaudeville routines and frequently posts video clips featuring classic comedians performing said routines because it's much easier to recycle someone else's work than come up with your own material in an attempt to introduce a new generation to the timeless humor of the past. Blog History In the beginning, there was'' Ask Doctor Robotnik, a question-and-answer blog dedicated to Sonic the Hedgehog's corpulent, machinophile arch nemesis who it turned out also happened to be obsessed with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Due to the growing amount of questions Doctor Robotnik continued to receive concerning My Little Pony, the "Art Slave" created a spin-off blog entitled ''Questions for Equestrians where anypony from the cartoon would answer questions sent in by readers with the intent of keeping the characters' actions in the blog as close to canon behavior as possible. At the same time, "Art Slave" Matt was growing frustrated with several personal projects and wanted a fresh concept to work with, thus creating an oldschool black-and-white Toon by the name of Vaudeville who could adapt to any setting or story he liked. Vaudeville soon became a breakaway favorite with readers after appearing in pony form for a cheap laugh on'' Questions for Equestrians, and then crashing the Summer Sun Celebration to deliver a decidedly Marxist speech on Equestrian society and went on to take center stage of the blog shortly after the cartoonist's son was born. While now focusing on an original character, the blog continues to stick as closely as possible to canon behavior for all established characters from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as well as any other Toons who may happen to appear from time to time. Characters Vaudeville Vaudeville is an old Toon. A ''really ''old Toon. Nopony knows exactly how old he is, where he comes from, or even what he is. He's not a pony, we know that much. For that matter, he's not a human even though that's the earliest appearance of him we've seen. To quote Pinkie Pie: "I don't even know WHAT Vaudeville is! I don't think anypony does, not even Vaudeville himself! Vaudeville's just... Vaudeville! That's all that really matters to me!" And well stated! No matter who or what Vaudeville really is, in the end he's just an old entertainer who loves to make people laugh. Recurring Characters You don't live as long and travel as much as Vaudeville does without meeting a lot of people. Readers frequently ask about other Toons that Vaudeville may know and he is often seen interacting with several of them including, but not limited to... Friends Pinkie Pie One of Vaudeville's protogés and closest friends in Ponyville is none other than the frizzy-maned, scatter-brained Pinkie Pie. Generally playing the part of a ponyfied Gracie Allen to Vaudeville's George Burns, Pinkie views her mentor as an official member of the Pie family. How they initially met is unknown, though Pinkie claims he "followed me home" and she was allowed to keep him. Make of that what you will. Sweetheart Vaudeville's aptly-named sweetheart is an old-fashioned mare from Fenlockwith a French accent and a penchant for anything hailing from the Roaring Neighing Twenties. Considering dating Vaudeville is like dating any one of Groucho Marx's characters, we should all be thankful she sees something in that crazy old coot and can put up with him for more than five minutes at a time. As most things often go on this blog, the Vaudeville/Sweetheart relationship happened by accident, solely stemming from a handful of flirtatious comments sent by Sweetheart that culminated in the two of them attending the 2013 Tumblr Prom Grand Galloping Gala together. The two cartoonists agreed Vaudeville and Sweetheart made an adorable couple and there have it. Ain't the romantical type lives of make-believe talking horses fascinatin'? Princess Celestia and Princess Luna As of yet, we still know little about Vaudeville's relationship with the Princesses of Equestria other than the occasional off-hand comment or interactions made during the Summer Sun Celebration or Grand Galloping Gala. What we DO know is that Vaudeville and Luna dated for a very brief period before she grew tired of his inability to take anything seriously. Celestia, on the other hoof, finds Vaudeville hilarious and often invites him to aristocratic Canterlot gatherings just to see what kind of mischief he'll cause, often to her sister's and Shining Armor's chagrin. The Pony Stooges A trio of bumbling wiseguys who strongly resemble a certain real-world comedy troupe of the past. As is often the case with Toon caricatures, the Pony Stooges are not, in fact, the original Three Stooges but merely exist in homage to them. It's no wonder Vaudeville likes to hang out with these guys considering they keep the spirit of his late friends alive and well. Also, Larry is the funniest. Everypony knows this. Anyone who disagrees is a filthy liar. Rivals Discord As with the Princesses, we know very little of Vaudeville's connection with the Equestrian God of Chaos, Discord other than the fact that they've apparently engaged in "prank wars" in the past and they don't seem terribly fond of each other. The few interactions between them have hinted toward Vaudeville's age, with Discord repeatedly calling Vaudeville "Old Timer" and Vaudeville likewise referring to himself as Discord's elder. He also calls Discord "Junior," but considering Vaudeville calls everyone that, it doesn't mean much. He also frequently gets the best of Discord, either due to the draconequus being rusty after a thousand-year nap in stone or simply biding his time for a truly wicked scheme. Timebomb A mysterious pony living in the Everfree Forest who looks and acts like an old-fashioned melodrama villain. They claim to have some sort of history together but given Timebomb's shattered memories and Vaudeville's penchant for embellishing the truth, it's difficult to know how true these statements are. The Phantom Yes, the Phantom of the Opera. You heard me right. Why wouldn't Vaudeville be rivals with the Phantom of the Opera? Category:Draw blog Category:Art blog Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Earth Pony